


A Slip of the Tongue

by levitatethis



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mohinder overreacts to a question</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mylar Fic June prompt 10 Words Challenge -- "Defensive"

“He only does it to torture me, to make some menacing point. I think he takes a distinct pleasure in messing with my mind, playing games with my research and the people I care about. He uses it all as bait in his attempts to control me, or the outcome. It’s all trickery, nothing more…

As for those long stares you’ve mentioned it’s no more than him trying to make me feel uncomfortable. He knows it breaks my concentration. It’s not as if he does it out of…liking what he sees. The idea is absolutely ridiculous. I mean, you’ve seen the scars he’s inflicted…of course it’s been awhile since the ones meant to harm…but that’s only because he’s changing tactics.

He stands close to impose himself threateningly not because he…and…and any touch, grasp of his hands, fingers tracing along, is a false kindness meant to taunt that I could do nothing if he truly intended to hurt me. I can promise you there are no good intentions from him towards me just as surely are there are none from me towards him…

I know that can be difficult to believe considering the conversations I’ve had with him, some of which you’ve been privy to. That fact of the matter is that his intuitive aptitude means he can grasp the complexities of the work I do and I can bounce theories off him while he raises new, legitimate, questions…

And beyond that is a briefly shared history that allows for some personal topics but you know full well that two people can speak and still not care—dislike…still dislike each other. I admit it’s been awhile since I hated him but I dislike him immensely…with certainty…”

“Are you finished Mohinder?” Matt asks after a long pause.

Mohinder looks away nervously, abruptly aware of his defensive ramble, then rests unsure eyes on Matt. “I believe I am.”

Matt levels him with an annoyed and knowing look made up of a raised eyebrow, tilted head, still eyes and a pursed mouth. Walking by Mohinder he says, “All I asked is if you thought Sylar was going to turn up tomorrow.”   
 

**Author's Note:**

> Mylar Fic Awards  
> **Nominated for Best Drabble** (RUNNER UP)


End file.
